Recently, in various types of locations to which a mobile terminal such as a smart phone or a tablet terminal is carried, the mobile terminal is employed to use a peripheral apparatus such as a printer or a projector in the locations.
For example, the following are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-241718. The user carries a mobile terminal to various types of locations, and installs applications or drivers for using peripheral apparatuses in the locations in the mobile terminal. Then, the user sets the apparatus information of the peripheral apparatuses such as Internet Protocol (IP) addresses to the installed applications or the installed drivers. In this manner, the user performs various kinds of settings on the mobile terminal, and links the mobile terminal and the peripheral apparatuses.